exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Powell
Melissa Powell is a young girl who would later become the Conceptual Avatar of potential. Story From Dreams to Nightmares Melissa was born when Viridi Powell, daughter to a senatorial family, was subjected to an experimental treatment in order to seal away her murderous intent. The resulting personality was a girl called Melissa, a wild and chaotic but spontaneously kind individual, who 'took Viridi's place' and lived on as a young girl with a somewhat normal life. While investigating a mysterious laboratory due to pure curiosity, Melissa was abducted alongside Risha Vayne and operated on, a Dream Caterpillar implanted in his brain forcing him into Wonderland. Although she found the situation to be mostly fun and entertaining, Melissa resolved to defeat the mysterious Shadows that put the world to risk. This however put her in a massive elaborate trap, a chess game played by three forces of which he was an unwitting pawn; among which Gene Weisner who attempted to brainwash her, and Joshua Skye who 'freed' her from his influence by unleashing her mental locks, including those who held Viridi captive, hence shaking up Melissa's mind and making her unstable. Ending the Chaos Melissa found solace alongside Mark Danaus, a seemingly banal artist who helped her several times, even quelling Viridi's thirst for blood in her; and befriended Alice, the daughter of the man who created the passageways to the dreamscape. However, Mark was seemingly killed, and Melissa, heartbroken, let herself be led by her bloodthirsty instincts. Fighting against Gene, the apathetic Ten, and a resurrected Joshua, Melissa, driven by revenge and desperation, managed to defeat them all, allowing Mark to be revived, showing his true identity as a Mindscape lord of dreams. Melissa wished for Mark to live with her, something he gladly accepting, as the pair became lovers. Game of Masks A few months later, Melissa was challenged by a mysterious God of Masks to a game. She thus met David Noachia, Yohann Astler and Maribel Octava, and sought to fight against the mysterious Jonathan Wesson who seemed to be their common enemy. However, she quickly became distrustful of her companions despite starting a relationship with Maribel. As events became more and more dramatic however, Melissa attempted to use a self-destructive mask in order to protect others and destroy Jonathan's threat. Maribel however was quicker than her and used the same mask in order to end the game, destroying herself and Jonathan. This was however refused by both Melissa and her inner darkness who cooperated to find and defeat the God of Masks. Revealing himself to be David, the God acknowledged Melissa's determination and restored Maribel to life, while Jonathan was resurrected by Joshua's influence. Even further showing his admiration and seeking to atone for his actions, he allowed Melissa and Viridi to exist as different beings. Melissa slightly reluctantly forgave David but nevertheless moved on. Returned Ascension Melissa and Viridi were eventually crowned by Mark and David as Conceptual Avatars of human potential and evolution, and after a brief encounter with Meredie Quila and Nami Harumageddon, were quickly brought to the Cheshire Isle where they would be safe from the potential attack of Paradoxes. There, Melissa encountered her daughters, April Danaus with Mark and Marissa Poctavell with Melissa. Appearance Melissa is a short girl with a frail stature, short black hair as well as blue eyes. She often dyes her hair in vibrant colors such as blue or pink, however. She often dresses in light blue or black, often bearing t-shirts with geeky designs or provocative slogans. Personality Melissa is an extremely upbeat and optimistic woman who lives in constant chaos, seemingly not caring about what others think of her. She lives at her own pace, which is often considered to be much quicker than the rest of society, which often results in her being considered hyperactive and bubbly. Melissa enjoys greatly art and creativity in any form - books, paintings, songs, video games, graffiti art, movies and many more expressions of imagination through pop culture. She seems to possess a boundless imagination and is quite free-minded, never letting any limitations free her train of thoughts, which explains her peculiar bond with dreamscape overseer Mark. Melissa is also quite kind and loving, perhaps due to the repressed fear that she would hurt those around her again. She is spontaneously loving and always ready to forgive, resulting in a deeply, child-like innocent approach of relationships, be it of friendship or love. Powers * Lucid Dreaming: Melissa possesses the ability to manifest in dreams and is quite talented in fighting during her dream sequences, using her boundless Imagination to create a plethora of weapons, spells and dream alterations to complement her eccentric battle style. * Masked Expertise: In the Masked Realm, Melissa is talented exploiting the world's powers and converting her Imagination into various power-granting masks. * Conceptual Avatar: As a Conceptual Avatar of Potential, she is now immortal and able to control the potential of mankind, encouraging people to follow their own way despite the tethers of society. She can be considered a half-Deity. Storylines * Butterfly Effect features her as a main protagonist. * Butterfly Effect II : Masquerade features her with the same role. * New Age Dawning briefly mentions her. * Pokemon Scarlet features her as a Fairy-type Gym Leader and a heroine in a popular series, opposing Steel-type expert Celena Scarlet. She was defeated by Horen Spencer as part of his adventure. Trivia * Melissa is a name of greek origin referring to bees and honey, hence a reference at her 'sweetness' compared to Viridi's feral nature. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Everything is Awesome by Tegan and Sara. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Avatar Category:Wonderland